


a case for consumption

by antikytheras



Series: i made poor life choices and now i have to write genyatta everyday [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Journey to the West AU, M/M, Past Tense, but the idea was too damn funny, genji stop that's a monk, i can hear my ancestors disowning me, i'm so sorry if this ruins sanzang/oni for any of you, sorry grandma, taizhong was great and look what i did to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Genji’s usually not the jealous sort, but things were getting a little out of hand.





	a case for consumption

It all started when a certain  _oni_ saved a certain monk from certain death.

Genji had been haunting the golden walls of Emperor Taizong’s imperial palace for weeks, curious as to how the God-like Emperor kept such a firm handle on his power and success. Every night, he reported his findings to Hanzo, who was so happy that his wayward brother was  _finally_ being useful to his underworld empire that for once, Genji was largely left to his own devices.

The Emperor was a fun conversationalist to boot, be it in his dreams or in the waking world. Genji had taken on his favourite human skin and drowned it in the thick, heavy robes of the nobles and the scholars, so that he could pretend to be a visiting emissary from the land of  _Wa._ Few questions were asked once he presented his (forged) family crest, and he was treated with all the grace and gluttony that often came with rich and powerful men. When he’d finally been granted his first private audience with the emperor, Taizong had taken one look at him and said:

‘So, demon, what brings you to my humble kingdom?’

And Genji had almost fallen off his chair.

Taizong had always been a man of logic and reason, and Genji had liked him before he’d even met him because he scoffed at superstition and the gods. In his eyes, that made the man at  _least_ halfway to becoming a demon already. The thing was, Genji didn’t expect the man to be  _so damn smart_ , to the point that he knew a level head and affable humility were all he needed to strike a pretty damn good deal with a high-ranking demon.

‘Is this how you deal with your officials?’ Genji had asked in jest, and to his surprise Taizong laughed sweet-and-loud.

‘If I could even think of replacing half my cabinet with demons like you, well— Tell me, Genji, how do you feel about starting a collection of commendations?’

And that’s how the Shimada- _gumi_  established the firmest power hold they’d ever had on the human world. Genji had never seen his brother so laidback and carefree in his life, now that his troublemaking demons  _actually had a job to do_. Politics breathed life into a demon’s boring days, and they all believed that the sheer amount of drama in the emperor’s court was more than enough to keep their band of demon-governors happy for years to come.

At least, until word of Sanzang’s arrival came.

‘Go deal with him,’ Hanzo had said curtly with his bow gripped tight in his hands, and Genji had all but fled back to the Emperor’s court to deal with the gods’ emissary.

The trouble was this:

Sanzang was  _adorable_.

Genji had never seen a grown man so naïve and trusting that he immediately swore brotherhood with the emperor, who he’d met barely five minutes ago. Then some demon-official had made a pointed remark that could undeniably be read as an insult, and Genji took the opening when he saw one.

His specialty wasin deception, after all.

Genji had risen from the comfortably cushioned chair he’d been silently lounging on thus far, and gallantly rode to the defence of the poor foolish monk. And Genji could barely resist the urge to crow in victory when the foolish, foolish monk bowed to him with oceans-deep gratitude in his trusting brown eyes.

And when the time came for Sanzang to leave, the emperor (a cunning, intelligent man) had smiled and bestowed upon the monk his blessing and one of his most trusted men as an escort.

Genji could tell when he’d been outplayed, and so it was with admiration and grace that he agreed to accompany the naïve monk on his journey to the west.

Upon hearing the news, Hanzo’s only response had been a sigh of relief.

‘Go,’ he’d commanded, and every bone in Genji’s body screamed at him to  _obey_.

And, well, here’s the thing: Hanzo had never said that he needed to kill the man, so Genji thought it was entirely-justifiable when he snuck out of their tent at night, turning back to tuck the monk in under his blanket before he set about decimating the lower demons who’d been stalking them for weeks.

The curb-stomp battle ended almost too-quickly. He stooped to pick up one of their severed heads and frowned when he asked, ‘Why are you after this guy?’

The horned demon cackled. ‘His flesh will bring us immortality,’ it crooned, madness in the concentric rings stacked over its bulging eyes. ‘Remember me when you become a god.’

Genji snorted and flung the head over the edge of a cliff.

‘No thanks, one lifetime’s enough trouble as it is.’

The rest of his troubles started here:

Sanzang was sitting up in the tent when Genji returned from the battle.

‘Sorry, had to piss,’ Genji mumbled, staring at a hole in the bottom of their shared tent.

Sanzang looked up and questioned, ‘Why did you save me?’

Genji froze. ‘What?’

‘From the demons. Why did you save me?’

He was grateful for his lifetime of lying when his brain helpfully offered, ‘Because it was the right thing to do?’

Sanzang smiled and murmured, ‘Then perhaps I was wrong about you.’

Huh. China was full of surprises.

Genji sat on the floor in front of Sanzang and folded his arms, eyeing his suspiciously. ‘You knew?’

‘Naturally.’

His accompanying smile was sharp-and-devious, the first hint of whatever was lying beneath the monk’s genial surface, and Genji decided, then and there, that he was going to keep this human for himself, the gods be damned.

 

 

 

 

 

‘You can call me Zenyatta,’ Sanzang said when they arrived in Chengtu.

Genji raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh? Giving me your name already? I usually save that for  _after_ the first date. Or, you know, never.’

Zenyatta smiled and innocently replied, ‘Well, it only seems fair since I know yours.’

A chill ran down Genji’s spine and breathed ice into his chest, but he forced himself to continue walking by the monk's side.

‘Alright Zen, but if you invoke it for a stupid reason I’ll open your ribcage myself.’

When the time did come for him to invoke the demon’s true name, Genji found himself covered in blood (not his own) and on both knees before the captivated monk. Zenyatta reached out both hands to hold Genji’s white-painted face, his  _true_  face, and tilted his head upward to meet his gaze.

The sheer  _adoration_  hit him like a bottle of holy water to the chest.

‘You are beautiful,’ Zenyatta murmured, and under the monk’s spell, Genji found himself closing his eyes and bathing in his golden bliss.

 

 

 

 

 

After the eightieth run in with demons, Genji came face-to-face with his worst enemy.

His  _feelings_.

He’d gotten tired of listening to the whispers in the trees, about all the things the lowly demons wanted to do to the monk before, after and while they were eating his flesh. It was impossible to escape the murmurs regaling the monk’s tantalising, smooth skin, how it would taste when you ran over it with your tongue, whether the monk would  _squeal_  when you bit down into the soft tenderness, and more and more Genji found himself dispatching demons there-and-then in flashes of anger instead of toying with them for days-weeks-months like he usually did.

So it was without thinking that he demanded, ‘If I eat like a square-inch of your flesh will these fuckers leave us alone?’

Zenyatta chewed his mouthful of noodles thoughtfully, as if he was actually considering the question. He took a sip of tea before he replied, ‘Rumours are like ghosts, Genji— They have no substance. Immortality comes from enlightenment, and, the demons who follow us have much to go before they can come back to the right path. I’m afraid that my body offers little in the way of forbidden fruit— At least, of that kind.’

Genji mulled over the wise man’s words all the way until they set up camp for the night.

They're both standing outside when he clarifies, ‘So really, all I gotta do is "eat" you up?’

His only response was an amused laugh, a testament to the sheer amount of trust the monk had in him. ‘If you did it in front of many eyes? Yes, I suppose they’d spread enough rumours for everyone to eventually find another heavenly figure to harass.’

Genji grinned and ducked into the tent, ignoring Zenyatta’s objections and tossing his assortment of pillows and blankets onto the ground outside.

‘I’ll get you new ones,’ he assured him, and Zenyatta fell silent, though curiosity continued to burn bright in his eyes.

Satisfied with the impossibly-large heap of pillows he’d magicked out of thin air, Genji was slow-and-deliberate when he stepped in close to Zenyatta, not quite close enough to touch but certainly close enough to communicate his intentions, and waited for the monk to push him away. He didn’t. Genji rested a hand over the human’s heart and closed his eyes. He listened to the thud-thud-thud of nervous anticipation, tempered by the soothing lull of trust, and made up his mind.

He pushed, and Zenyatta fell.

He couldn’t deny the triumph that burned in the pit of his stomach at the prospects that came with Zenyatta going down all-too-willingly. That he faced no resistance in crawling between the man’s legs— well, that was all the better.

His grin was sharp-and-wolfish when he asked, innocently, ‘So this counts as eating, right?’

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i highly doubt emperor taizong kept demons in his chambers but hey, it’d definitely be a plausible explanation for how damn good the man was at being a leader
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_antikytheras)


End file.
